TwentyThree Years Later
by reix
Summary: 23 years after the final battle at Hoover Dam someone is starting to manipulate events and people behind the facade of a relatively peaceful time in bid for their own play for power.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the years since the Second Battle of the Hoover Dam new alliances and persons have risen to the fore to make their mark on the world. But no matter when they come into the story…War, war never changes.

_In a dilapidated building in the middle of the mountains of New Vegas _

"Only he may decide his fate Robert. There is nothing you can do,"

"If we don't do something everything that we've worked for these past years will be gone. GONE! Is that what you want Jackson," Robert yells hysterically.

"We must allow events to play as they will without our interference. That much was agreed upon in the treaty."

"Screw the treaty Jackson! That was 23 years ago. Before we were even born,"

"Just because it was before us doesn't mean we can simply ignore it. The people that were in charge 23 years ago are still around. We honor the treaty."

"Just you watch. He'll bring the entire area around New Vegas to it's knees,"

"Just follow orders Robert and the Organization won't be forced to kill you,"

"Spare me your empty threats Jackson. I'll be in my room if you really need me," Robert says before storming out of the room.

**Chapter 1**

_In a small gas station turned bar just south of New Vegas_

"Another round bartender," he yelled out.

The bartender comes by and drops another glass in front of the man.

"You want one buddy," the man says to the other man beside him.

"I don't drink. Now about why I contacted you,"

"First though, give me your name," the man with the drink says.

The other man sighs and says,"Chase, it's Chase. We'll leave it at that."

"Name's Bart, Bart Esterwhiles. Now about this business you wanted to conduct."

"I'm a bounty hunter and-"

"No kidding, what a coincidence. I'm one too," Bart spins in his seat sloshing some whiskey on the floor.

"No, no you're not. I know that for a fact. I also know for a fact you're related to the target," Chase says darkly.

"Ah, my cousin. Yeah, he always gets into trouble."

"I need to find him. So I can get paid for this job. I've already chased him from Primm to here. It's my understanding he went off to the mountains, but I don't know where and I don't want to stumble into Cazadors till I find him. So give me his exact location."

"Why should I tell you," Bart says incredously.

"Because you could have a very painful hole in your gut otherwise,"

"I see. I guess my cousin wasn't so great a guy anyway. He's in Red Rock Valley."

"The Great Khan place," Chase asks to be sure.

"That's the one kiddo. Now off you go,"

Chase gets up from his seat and walks towards the door and the next thing that happens is in a blink of an eye. Bart had turned around in his chair drawing a .357 Magnum from his coat, but before he could line it up Chase turns around and puts a shot into Bart's head with a .44 Magnum.

The rest of the patrons eye Chase, but don't make any moves. When it was clear no one else was going to try anything Chase turns around and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Near Red Rock Valley On a Cliff_

On a cliff unbeknownst to the inhabitants stands a man in a pre-war suit with black sunglasses, with a black glove on his right hand, flanked by two people in black power armor. The man in the suit lights a cigarette and turns to the person on his right.

"You're recording all of this right," the man asks.

"Yes sir," the person in the power armor replies.

The man in the suit nods and turns back to look down the canyon.

_On the valley floor_

Chase crept along the sides keeping to the shadows. To avoid the ire of the Great Khans here he decided to get by all on stealth. Observing through binocs earlier he spotted his target near the Longhouse. Easy enough to make his way there. What he didn't expect was all the organized guard patrols and high tech weapons the Khans had. He had no idea where it all came from, but that didn't dissuade him from continuing. He finally gets to the Longhouse and decides to go in through the backdoor. The lock was slightly harder than he was used to, but he got it on his second try. He quietly opens the door noting the man sleeping on the bed right next to the door. He silently walks to the door and stops beside the door listening for voices. Sure enough there were multiple voices.

"I've supplied you with everything you could want. If you don't act soon they'll take care of you before you become a threat," a man's voice said.

"They'll never find out about us," a woman's voice replied.

"You clearly underestimate the Organization Sammy," the man says. "They will burial you alive."

_Near Red Rock Valley on a Cliff_

The man in the suit smirks hearing the choice of words Jacob Erstwhiles used.

"How ironic. His choice of words…blow the charges," the man says waving his hand.

The person on the right side of the man nods and says something into his helmet. Then massive explosions rip through the canyon following the sounds of an avalanche converging on the dwellings of the valley floor.

_In the Longhouse_

Chase hears the distant explosion and then the sharp cracking of a rockslide. The voices outside the door grow panicky and doors are thrown open and footsteps are heard going outside. The man that was talking earlier is yelling out after them.

"I told you this would happen! I knew they'd find you! They've killed us all."

Then suddenly a muscled arm catches Chase in a headlock. In the chaos the explosion he had forgot about the man on the bed. Chase propels himself backwards crushing the man against the wall. Hearing his assailants breath go out in "Whoompf" Chase thrashs around in his grip, but still can't break free. As Chase's vision starts to narrow the sound of the rockslide grows closer and then the last thing Chase sees are the rocks breaking through wall.

_In an unknown location_

Chase wakes up with a start jerking upright and immediately falling back down to the bed he was laying. His head throbbed with excruciating pain and his limbs felt, he couldn't describe how they felt. Then the pain started to lessen and Chase's eyes focused and he could see he was in some sort of medical station.

"Sorry about that, but he wanted you to wake up so we had to let the pain flare up some," a man's voice said. "You're quite lucky, surviving the rock slide. Though patching you up wasn't easy. We had to reconstruct your body almost from scratch. Give you some new bones, stuff like that. Once you feel all better you should be stronger than ever."

Chase turns his head to look at the man talking to him. The man was dressed in a suit with a black glove on one of his hands. He couldn't focus enough to see what hand.

"Who….are you," Chase asks in weak voice.

"I am an elite member of the Organization, signified by the black glove on my hand," he says lifting up his hand left hand. "Perhaps you've heard some rumors about us. I assure we are working towards a goal for the good of all mankind."

Another man then walks in the door with a black glove on his right hand and stops at Chase's bedside.

"You may leave us Lucas," the new man said to the other man.

The other man nods and leaves the room.

"Greetings Chase. My name is Jackson of the Organization. Second-in-command in fact." Jackson says.

"Why are you being so open with this information," Chase asks.

"Because we can easily kill you now if you prove uncooperative. Now understand that what I'm about to tell is not only a secret from the rest of the world, but a secret from anyone outside this facility that is in the Organization. I am acting on my own against orders. The mission I would like to offer you is about Mr. House and the Courier."

"Why me," Chase asks in bewilderment.

"An expected question. Simply, because you have made quite a name for yourself. Now do you accept."

"Have no choice."

"Wrong Chase. You always have a choice. Just the other choice has an undesirable consequence. But now we're just nit-picking," Jackson says as he gets up from his chair. "Get some rest and then our partnership will begin."

Chase nods and feels himself drifting off back to sleep.


End file.
